


Anthropology 101

by suddenly_im_Mr_sex



Category: Community (TV), Last Week Tonight With John Oliver (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenly_im_Mr_sex/pseuds/suddenly_im_Mr_sex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon realising you have feelings for Prof Duncan, Jeff hatches a plan to get you together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthropology 101

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote another John Oliver fic... chances are this will not be the last. At least I can hide under the thin veil of pretending it's just Duncan. Enjoy.

The day that Dr Ian Duncan took over Anthropology 101 was both a terrible day for anthropology, and a fantastic day for me.   
Despite it being my one class with the group, the content was boring and I found myself dreading that last lecture of the day, until of course, we walked in to find Duncan seated leisurely at the teacher’s desk. 

“Duncan?” Jeff questioned, sighing,

“Indeed Jeffrey, I’ve had ten minutes to Google anthropology, so be prepared to learn about this place, and people, and stuff. Especially the people… and the stuff.” 

“Let me guess, dioramas on our favourite animal for mid-term?” Duncan seemed to consider the idea, 

“I could be swayed.” Jeff chuckled, relaxing into his seat at the back of the room. I sat between Britta and Abed, I used to sit next to Jeff, but between Britta and Annie, I decided not to pander to his unrelenting ego. 

Duncan talked crap for an hour and I found myself captivated, he was unconventionally handsome, and funny, and he was sober for, perhaps, the first time this semester. He was wearing a vest and suit pants, his purple shirt complimenting the grey, it was absurd how much sexier he looked without a sweater vest.  
As he paced around the room, I tried my best not to focus on his ass. Those trousers, slung low on his hips, were so tight, every movement causing the fabric to highlight one of his finest assets. 

“Oh my god, YN!” Britta called out accusingly,   
“You’re staring at Duncan!” The content was still boring enough that the allegation warranted six more pairs of eyes on my slowly reddening face.

“I am not, I was just… thinking.” Britta’s smile turned predatory,

“About what? Geez, I was kidding but you look like a tomato!” My brain continued its pitiful denial defence as Britta questioned further.

“Stop it, seriously, I don’t have a thing for Duncan!” 

“Trope!” Abed nearly squealed, before darting his eyes between Britta and I.   
“Sorry, I can see that this is an unwanted social analysis, but YN is clearly exhibiting all signs of the early stages of teacher and student relationship tropes.” Jeff grinned, 

“It’s like if Lolita was of age and Humbert was a nervous Brit with a drinking problem.” The blush only spread the more I denied any feelings, each comment filling the darker caverns of my mind with images of the contrary. 

“Alright, we get it, you’re not just going to admit it. I’ve gotta say though, why don’t you just go for it? He’s going to give us all A’s no matter what, so you don’t have to worry about favouritism, your both legally consenting adults, you’re hot, and he hasn’t had a date in years.” Jeff’s words were rolling around in my head, repeating over and over, erasing any qualms I had once held. 

As class ended and we filed out of the classroom, Jeff pulled me aside, making excuses for the both of us to meet up with the rest of the group later. 

“Go back in there and ask out Duncan. You both need to get laid and loosen up, and for whatever reason he is on your mind.” He pointed at the still open door, my heart beat faster simply at the thought of being in the classroom, alone with him, I shook my head fervently. 

“Seriously? Do I have to ask him out for you?” In the split second between Jeff finishing his question, and my mouth opening, he strode into the classroom, taking the matter into his own hands.   
He emerged from the classroom less than five minutes later,   
“Done.” He announced, walking towards the cafeteria, 

“What did you say?” he shook his head,   
“What did he say?” Jeff remained silent for a minute while I watched him, 

“I’m going to the study room now.” He patted me on the shoulder and walked away, leaving me with very few answers, but a mind full of questions.   
At least over the next few days, people seemed to drop it, as they became preoccupied, I was gaining confidence. 

After catching him staring, I smiled at him cheekily, rolling the pen I was chewing over my tongue, laughing to myself as he blushed and tried to look busy. The two of us shared debatably heated glances from time to time, and I favourably remembered the time I winked at him and he almost tipped too far back in his chair. 

“YN, can I please see you after class.” Duncan asked nervously as he moved from table to table, pretending to inspect progress on yet another diorama. I nodded, blushing, thankful that the rest of the group remained quiet.   
Watching the class file out was nerve-wracking as I stayed seated. I felt immense heat rush through my body as he stalked towards me, sparking a flame inside myself that I had been kindling for weeks, setting alight parts of my body that I had too long neglected. 

“I am sure you and Mr Winger, or Miss Perry, or whomever, think it is very funny to try to arouse your teacher, but I guarantee, that for me, it is not funny at all, and I would ask that you kindly stop.” I sat open-mouthed and in shock for a moment, tears prickling in my eyes as I constructed my apology. 

“I’m so sorry, i-it was Jeff’s idea, I thought you liked it…” I trailed off. His hands balled into fists before stretching out again, 

“Well, congratulations. You managed to fluster a man who hasn’t had sex in three years. Good for you. I hope you’re very proud of yourself. You can go. I’m done.” He walked, shoulders slumped, defeated back to his desk, only looking at me again when he saw that I had made no move to leave. 

“I said go.” He grumbled, looking back down at his laptop. 

“Jeff didn’t tell you, did he?” I asked nervously, I pushed my anger at Jeff aside temporarily,   
“He said that he told you that I…” I paused, embarrassed, taking a breath,   
“… that I fancy you.” Duncan’s eyebrows furrowed and he carded a hand through his hair, 

“You w-? No. He absolutely did not tell me that!” I felt sure that he could hear my heartbeat from the other side of the room, 

“I’m sorry.” He shook his head, standing up, his eyes fixed on me now, darkening as he walked towards my desk again. He stood opposite me, signalling for me to stand also. 

“You-?” I didn’t want to be interrogated any longer, my lips pressed against his hungrily, silencing him all but a low groan that rose from the base of his throat. One hand wrapped around my waist, while the other cupped my cheek, his thumb stroking my jawbone admiringly before kissing back.   
I sighed, allowing him full access to my mouth as his tongue lapped at the soft line of my lips. We kissed for what must have been minutes, his hair was tousled, tie skewed, his long fingers splayed under my t-shirt. 

Pulling away for a moment, he kissed my cheek, my earlobe, my jawline, before nestling into the crook of my neck and shoulders, lavishing the sensitive area with kisses, nips and soothing licks. His hands moved to my waist, experimentally rocking against me as he left a small bruise just under the neckline of my tee. 

“Professor.” I whispered breathily as the obvious bulge in his pants rubbed against my clit through too many layers of fabric. 

“Yes.” He growled in response, leading me to the front of the classroom and onto his desk, crowding me as he stood between my thighs. We studied each other as we parted for breath, I waited for my alarm to wake me from yet another dream, while he waited for Jeff to smugly walk in, and announce the proceedings were some kind of prank.

When neither of these happened, my eyes remained fixed on him, finally assessing the reality of the situation. 

“We probably shouldn’t…” I admitted quietly, feeling the need to fill the heavy silence.

“We definitely shouldn’t.” he replied, his expression, defeated. It must have been nearly another full minute that we stood there, both waiting for the other to walk away. 

“Would I be reading the psychology right if I said that this tension along with the knowledge that this is forbidden will ultimately lead to mind-blowing sex?” He smiled for a second before placing his hands on my hips, bringing our bodies flush with one another. He emitted a low moan as I wrapped my legs around him, finally providing the friction we both so desperately needed. 

His hands caressed the small of my back, resting on my ass, pulling me closer, increasing the pressure.

“Fuck, professor. Fuck me.” I gasped between kisses, he chuckled darkly, 

“All in good time YN.” His gaze was heavy on me, I couldn’t imagine that I looked very attractive, hair mussed, sweating, flush spreading down my neck, 

“Take off your shirt.” His voice was rough now, his low drawl tempting me to indulge his every wish. I gripped the desk harder as he licked and sucked a trail down my neck, lavishing his undivided attention on every newly discovered inch. I lifted my hips as he pulled down my jeans, tossing them carelessly to the floor.   
I managed to unzip his flies before he sat in his chair, but he was otherwise fully clothed, I pulled at the fabric but clearly with less skill as he tapped my hands away. He stared into my eyes over his glasses as he kissed the damp material of my panties, before pulling them to the side, replacing the cotton with his tongue.   
He pleasured me like a man starved, his lips closed around my clit, curling the two fingers he had worked inside of me. I bucked uncontrollably as he stroked those two pleasure points simultaneously, risking a look at him, my eyes rolled back, watching his mouth weave more magic than it ever had in class. 

I gripped his hair harder as I felt that familiar heat coiling at my core, he elicited a sharp moan before speeding up his ministrations. 

“Fuck Duncan, yes, yes…” I bit the back of my hand to keep from screaming as he worked me through a particularly strong orgasm. 

“God you have no idea how good you look, laid out for me like this.” He grinned, his long fingers sweeping over my breasts, goosebumps bloomed as his feather-light touch caressed my stomach and navel.   
Upon closer inspection, he was squeezing his cock through his trousers as he appraised me. I watched rapt as his fingers skilfully unbuttoned his shirt and pushed his trousers and pants to mid-thigh. His cock was wet with precum, the head dark pink, twitching occasionally as if begging to be touched.   
My eyes closed instinctively as he lined up and slowly thrust inside, biting his lip as he bottomed out. 

“Yes! Fuck, faster, please!” I begged as he fucked me slowly and thoroughly, 

“I won’t last if…”

“Neither will I.” I cut him off, my head hitting the wooden desk top as he thrusted faster, hitting my sweet spot with every movement. He rubbed my clit as he began to thrust more eratically, veins on his forehead almost popping with restraint. He fucked me slow and deep through my orgasm, almost completely collapsing onto me as he pulled out, becoming too sensitive. 

“Yes, I think your hypothesis was spot on.” He chuckled,   
“Though, I wouldn’t say that your power complex was the only reason this was so good.” I laughed, 

“Is that your twisted way of telling me you have feelings for me too?”

“I suppose one might thi…” I stared at him disapprovingly,   
“Yes. Yes it is, and I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Either; I'm sorry or you're welcome.


End file.
